


Wham bam thank you Ma'am

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Breeding, Creampies, F/M, Kissing, M4F, Marking, Msub, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Overstimulation, Ownership, Woman on Top, audio script, handjob, optional l-bomb, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: It’s been a long day working and you just get comfortable in your chair.Only to be surprised by your partner.She has something she wants to talk about with you. Something to do with your recent search history.
Kudos: 9





	Wham bam thank you Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note 1- He isn't scared or afraid of the listener just surprised.  
> Author's note 2- Please no pregnancy mentions.  
> Author's note 3- Feel free to swap out "plaything" for another term.

[contented sighing]

Oh! Hey babe.

No, you just startled me a little. 

Wasn’t expecting you to be home so early.

[chuckle] not at all. I’m always happy to see you.

I’d offer to scoot over but uh… this chair doesn’t exactly-

[oof]

I don’t mind you being close but are you sure this is comfortable for you?

My lap is yours to sit in whenever you’d like. 

How was your day?

[listening noises and occasional stuff like “oh really?” And “ugh I don’t blame you”]

Uhm babe… are you sure you’re comfy? You’re kinda wiggling around a lot. 

N-no it’s just… it’s kind of d-distracting?

I-if you’re sure.

My day? It was f-fine. Just another [moan].

Babe? You’re…kinda… making me hard… are you in the mood-

[forceful kiss]

[kiss]

Oh…

[kissing]

I’ll ah… take that as a yes.

[grunt]

[unzipping]

Y-yes [ma’am]. My cock belongs to you.

[whine]

you're being so forceful tonight, ma'am [kissing]

[moan]

[ma’am] what do you want from me?

[sucking a breath in]

Could you uh repeat that, please?

Fuck.

You. You want to breed me.

N-no… I'm not opposed. It’s uh… surprising? Can i- [kiss] can I ask what brought this on?

[clothing rustling]

[flustered] Oh. you uh saw my… browsing history.

[groan as she pulls out your hardening cock]

W-what? You want me to tell you about my fantasies?

[ma’am] I- [moan]

[slow handjob]

I wasn’t- I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you I swear- [moan]

It’s just that [kissing] I didn’t k-know how to bring it up.

[groaning]

[A little mumbly] Well ... I mean you know, you saw it...

[slow hand job]

I wasn't! I mean I'm not trying to hide anything from you I swear- [moan]

Prove-prove it?

[even slower handjob]

Fuck. okay okay. Please don’t stop. I’ll tell you everything.

[kissing]

[handjob]

O-one of my latest [moan] fantasies has been you- you breeding me.

Just you taking whatever you wanted- [gasp] whatever you needed from me.

[forceful kissing]

[moan]

[faster handjob]

You fucking me over-[grunt] and over again.

Making a mess of [gasp] me.

[whispery] please.

[ma’am] I just want to be yours. Will you make me yours?

[groan]

[even fast handjob]

f-fuck.

I- I’m getting close.

[handjob stops completely]

[ma’am]? Wha- why’d you stop?

[clothing rustling]

Lift my legs up? Y-yes [ma’am].

[shifting sounds]

Like-like this?

[nervously] uh... yes ma'am... I know what it's called...

[groans] the mating press... but you're in charge

[moaning as she guides your cock in]

Oh god. *fuck*.

[groan] n-no. It’s just. mmmm. you’re so fucking warm and wet around me.

It feels so goddamn good.

[kissing]

Y-yes [ma’am] I’m ready.

[sex]

God. Fuck…yes my cock is yours.

[groaning]

all of me belongs to you.

My-my cum is all yours [ma’am].

[kissing]

[sex]

I- I’m close… I need-

[sex stops]

Oh fuck. [ma’am] I didn’t mean to touch without permission- I’m sorry.

I won't do it again, I swear. Just please. Don’t stop.

You want me to say what??

[sigh]

Yes [ma’am].

[quietly] I’m… your plaything.

Louder? alright...

[normal volume] I- i’m [ma’ams] plaything.

Again?

M-my cock is your plaything. I’m yours to use as you see fit.

Thank you [ma’am].

[kissing]

[sex]

Fuck… yes, please. Bite me again.

Mark me as yours.

I want everyone to know I belong to you.

Please [ma’am] take your cum.

Yes, It’s yours. It’s always been yours.

[kissing]

[improv to orgasm]

[come down slowly]

Y-yes [ma’am] I’ll set my legs down. 

[oof]

Uh. What’re you-

[moaning]

[sex]

[m-ma’am] please it’s- It’s fuck. It’s too much. 

N-no you're in charge. Please keep riding me.

[sex]

[kissing]

Use your plaything, use me as hard as you want.

Breed me as deeply as you can.

[sex]

Fuck. y-yes I’m close.

You-you want me to cum with you this time?

Yes [m-ma’am].

[improv to a mutual orgasm]

[come down slowly]

[kissing]

Oh no, that was... Fuck.

That was amazing and I just… thank you [ma’am].

[kiss]

Mmhmm… I absolutely loved it. But uh… can we just cuddle? I don’t know if I have another round in me right now.

[laughs]

Sounds good.

[kissing]

[optional line] I love you too.

[fade out]


End file.
